


Au cœur de la tempête

by Cait_Booty



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Braum sera un peu plus présent, F/F, Lui et son accent ♥, Romance, Une ou deux apparitions de Jayce, Vacance + problèmes ♥, angoisse, parce que je l'aime
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_Booty/pseuds/Cait_Booty
Summary: Elles méritaient bien quelque vacance, après tout ce dur labeur, pas vrai ?Quel dommage que ces vacances s'annoncent déjà problématique et annonciatrices de multitudes d'emmerdes pour nos deux officiers de piltovers !Enfin.Au moins Caitlyn aura réussis, après des mois d'acharnements, à les avoir ces sept jours de vacances !





	Au cœur de la tempête

**Author's Note:**

> Petite série en 7 chapitre, pas bien folichonne, juste là pour venir combler mon manque d'inspiration pour l'écriture de mes deux autres histoires... ♥
> 
> Je pense poster les premiers chapitres assez rapidement, bien que si j'arrive à reprendre courage à écrire mes autres histoires, je mettrais celle-ci en second plan ! Puisqu'elle est bien plus "chill" et moins casse-tête à écrire ! Par ailleurs, pour information, je risque d'arrêter ma publication de "Un démon à ma porte", pas que l'histoire ne m'inspire plus; au contraire ! Juste je me suis rendue compte de quelques problèmes dans l'intrigue, et d'incohérence qui me font revoir pas mal le scénario. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le temps que je mette au claire toutes mes petites idées, j'écrirai une fanfiction "AkalixEvelynn", qui se passera exactement dans le même univers ! C'est-à-dire avec une Evelynn démon et une Akali ninja humaine, après la dissolution de K/DA ♥ Bref, je m'arrête là, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de "L'impératrice du Vide" et de cette fanfiction ExA ! 
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez lire ce chapitre !

Vi n'était pas connue pour être la personne la plus romantique qui soit. Bien sûr, elle avait essayé par moment, de se montrer un peu plus affectueuse avec Caitlyn, mais bien souvent, elle finissait juste par sortir une connerie qui faisait soupirer sa petite-amie de dépit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu lui apporté des fleurs, la brune avait fait une réaction allergique, et elle préférait ne même pas songer aux chocolats qu'elle avait oublié dans le four et qui avaient fini carbonisé...

Toutes ces petites choses l'avaient dissuadé d'essayer à nouveau d'être romantique avec Caitlyn. Celle-ci lui avait même demandé -si ce n'était supplier- d'arrêter d'être ainsi et de simplement rester elle-même. Vi ne s'en était pas plaint; au moins, ça lui permettait d'arrêter de se ridiculiser devant sa petite amie et passer pour une pochtronne. Cependant, après des mois à avoir abandonné, la rosée commençait à se sentir mal d'être aussi "passive" dans leur relation. Pas que celle-ci puisse mal se dérouler, elles étaient encore toutes les deux heureuses et épanouies dans leur relation ! Mais mis-à-part quelques moments passés sur leur canapé, à regarder des séries -souvent bien médiocres, les deux ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ce qui était bien souvent à cause de leur travail, qui leur demandait beaucoup trop de temps à consacrer. 

Vi laissa échapper un soupir de ses lippes, les bras derrière la tête, se balançant nonchalamment sur sa chaise de bureau. Peut-être devrait-elle essayer de faire le premier pas, pour une fois ? Après tout, ça ne lui coûtait rien. Si ce n'était une poignée de monnaie. Malgré les apparences, Caitlyn restait une personne particulièrement friande des pâtisseries -surtout les cupcakes, d'où son surnom, et les donuts. Bien que ceux-ci restaient aussi le pêché mignon de la rosée. _La boulangerie en bas de la rue devrait-être encore ouverte..._ Elle regarda rapidement par la fenêtre, grimaçant en constatant qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Bordel, combien de temps était-elle restée sur ces fichues dossiers ? Et à se perdre dans ses pensées ? L'officier passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de se lever, abandonnant la paperasse qui lui restait à faire. _Ça peut attendre._ De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si sa bien-aimée pouvait venir l'enguirlander pour son manque de sérieux, puisqu'elle était partie des heures plus tôt. Un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur ses lèvres rosées. _Profite de cette chance, Vi. ~_ Et puis même, ses collègues n'oseraient dire quoique ce soit à leur supérieur, par peur des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir. Vi n'était pas bien connue pour être un enfant de cœur, après tout. _Les problèmes, je les règle à coup de poing._

° ° °

Heureusement pour Vi, l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Caitlyn ne se trouvait pas si loin de l'agence où elles travaillaient. Et surtout, pas loin de l'épicerie où elle allait toujours chercher ses gâteaux favoris. Le gâteau bien emballé dans un sac, la rosée s'avançait fièrement et gaiement, ayant plus qu'hâte de voir la réaction de sa bien-aimée. _Je sens déjà venir la soirée parfaite..._

Vi déchanta bien rapidement quand elle vit un homme -qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien-, sortir de son appartement, riant. Et elle n'entendit pas que son rire, mais aussi celui de Caitlyn. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici lui ?_

 

Vi resta un court instant silencieuse, les sourcils froncés, face à Jayce. Que faisait-il ici ? Bien que sceptique quand à sa présence, l'attention de la rosée s'en détacha rapidement en apercevant sa petite-amie apparaître derrière lui.

« Vi ? Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi tôt. », s'étonna Caitlyn.

L'officier se contenta d'hausser les épaules, fixant toujours Jayce d'un œil accusateur. Elle ne le détestait pas, mais après avoir entendu parler de l'histoire qu'il avait entretenue avec Caitlyn, Vi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être agacée de le voir en sa présence. Bien qu'elle puisse faire confiance en sa petite-amie, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à être rassurée en le sachant non loin. Après tout, contrairement à elle, il restait un homme plutôt respectable, droit dans ses bottes et surtout, disposant d'un dossier vierge. Là où celui de la rosée était rempli de ces erreurs commises durant sa jeunesse à Zaun et de temps en temps sur le terrain, quand elle n'arrivait pas à gérer sa colère. 

Certain de leur collègue -qu'elle n'aimait guère- se faisait parfois une joie de la comparer à l'inventeur. A quel point ils étaient différents, se demandant même comment Caitlyn avait pu abandonner l'homme pour quelqu'un comme Vi. C'était ce genre de commentaire qui empêchait la rosée de se sentir à l'aise en présence de Jayce, surtout quand sa petite-amie était non loin.

_Et surtout s'ils étaient ensemble, rien que tous les deux, sans que Vi en ait connaissance._

La rosée soupira à ses pensées, ne cherchant même pas répondre à l'interrogation de Caitlyn quand à sa présence ici. Elle tendit avec nonchalance le paquet contenant les donuts vers sa petite-amie.

« Je les ai acheté tout à l'heure. », Caitlyn les attrapa, quelque peu surprise. « Je me suis dis que ça serait cool qu'on puisse les manger devant la télé. », elle regarda Jayce du coin de l'œil. « A moins que tu es autre chose de prévu. »

Le ton amer de Vi sembla ne pas perturber plus que cela Caitlyn, contrairement à Jayce qui leva les yeux au ciel devant son attitude enfantine. La Shérif se mit à sourire, avant de regarder sa petite-amie droit dans les yeux, l'air sincèrement heureuse. Cela étonna quelque peu Vi, surprise de voir que seulement des gâteaux puissent l'avoir rendu dans un tel état. Mais voir son sourire fit fondre son cœur; elle qui restait généralement toujours stoïque, incapable d'éprouver ou même d'afficher la moindre émotion, chaque sourire ou même rire qu'elle pouvait offrir était un véritable cadeau pour la rosée. 

Mais elle déchanta bien rapidement quand elle vit Jayce poser sa main sur l'épaule de Caitlyn, la fixant -mettant ainsi fin à cet instant de pur bonheur, sans aucune gêne-, un sourire en coin. 

« Bon et bien, je vais te laisser Cait'. », il s'avança, adressant un clin d'œil à Caitlyn, sous le regard effarée de la rosée. « Bon courage à toi. ~ »

Une fois partie, la brune secoua la tête avec dépit, suppliant du regarde Vi de pardonner le comportement de Jayce. Malheureusement, elle l'ignora, encore bien trop choquée par l'attitude clairement provocatrice de l'inventeur. 

« Non mais j'y crois pas, quel blaireau ! », lâcha Vi, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. 

« Vi... Concrètement, il n'a rien dit qui puisse supposer... »

« Il t'a fait un clin d'œil _clairement_ suggestif ! Et puis, tu as entendu son ton mielleux ?! », la coupa t-elle.

« Ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Ça veut tout dire oui ! », s'exclama Vi, avant de croiser les bras, fixant Caitlyn d'un regard accusateur. « Et puis même, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? »

La brune sembla clairement agacée et énervée du comportement de sa petite-amie, dont-elle ne comprenait pas la raison. Avec un soupir, elle retourna dans son salon, suivit par Vi, déposant la boîte de gâteau sur sa table basse. Elle prit un court instant pour ranger ses pensées, se tournant finalement vers la rosée, l'air fatiguée. 

« Il est simplement venu pour de la paperasse, Vi. », devant son air encore sceptique, la brune prit ses mains, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. « Tu sais très bien qu'il n'ait plus rien pour moi Vi. C'est toi que j'aime. »

« Hm. Certes. »

La rosée détourna le regard, incertaine quand aux paroles de sa petite-amie. Après un silence quelque peu, inconfortable, Caitlyn se décida finalement à briser le silence en soufflant bruyamment, puis en attrapant la tête de son aimée avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Vi, d'abord étonnée, répondit rapidement au baiser, agrippant avec douceur ses hanches. 

Caitlyn mit rapidement fin au baiser, un sourire en coin, ses prunelles glacées figées dans celles magentas de sa bien-aimée.

« C'était pourquoi ça ? », demanda Vi, un sourcil haussé et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour t'empêcher de continuer à râler. »

La brune se mit à rire devant le regard faussement indigné de Vi. Elle caressa avec tendresse la joue de l'officier, le regard remplis d'amour et de sincérité.

« C'est toi que j'aime Vi. »

Malgré son apparence de grosse brute, Vi ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir bêtement en entendant Caitlyn. Bien que cela devait faire des mois qu'elles sortaient toutes les deux ensembles, la brune n'était pas du genre à avouer aussi facilement ses sentiments. Pas même à sa petite-amie. Elle se cantonnait généralement à des banales "je t'aime", à de rapides baisers sur la bouche -voire même parfois sur la joue- avant de partir travailler. Rares étaient les moments de tendresses entre les deux, mais quand ils étaient présents, Vi savait qu'ils étaient la preuve que leur amour était authentique et sincère. Et surtout, elle savait en profiter comme il se doit. 

Ne souhaitant pas laisser Caitlyn rire de ses rougeurs, Vi l'attrapa par les hanches et la souleva du sol, son visage caché dans son épaule.

« Vi ! », Caitlyn ne put s'empêcher de rire, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de sa bien-aimée. « Repose-moi par terre ! »

« Nope. Je profite de toi, tant que je le peux encore. ~ »

La brune leva les yeux au ciel aux paroles de sa petite-amie, bien plus amusée qu'ennuyée. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux rosés, les peignant avec délicatesse. La Shérif sursauta quand elle sentit Vi se laisser tomber sur le canapé, s'asseyant ainsi à califourchon sur ses genoux. Après quelques secondes à profiter du silence et du simple fait d'être ensemble, Caitlyn tapota l'épaule de Vi, un grand sourire au visage et les yeux brillant d'une excitation qui laissa l'officier quelque peu perplexe. 

« Oh, d'ailleurs Vi, tu m'y fais penser ! », elle se tourna vers Vi, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « On peut enfin partir en vacance. »

Vi serra un peu plus Caitlyn contre elle, la faisant à nouveau rire. De part la hausse de criminalité et des actions de Jinx, les deux jeunes policières ne pouvaient pas s'offrir de vacances. Elles étaient bien trop importantes pour Piltovers -la brune, tout du moins, parce que l'officier doutait fortement de l'importance qu'elle avait pour ses collègues ou même pour les habitants de la ville. Elle faisait après tout parti du gang des "mauvaises graines", au même titre que la folle furieuse aux cheveux bleus. Bien que la rosée n'était pas non plus du genre à faire exploser des bâtiments pour le plaisir. Certes, il arrivait parfois qu'elle casse quelques immeubles, par la force de ses gantelets Hextech, mais ce n'était jamais totalement sa faute ! 

En bref, Vi était bien trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin passer des vacances -si méritées- en compagnie de la personne qu'elle aimait. Rien qu'à y penser, elle salivait déjà de ces jours sans paperasse, sans devoir, sans criminel à rattraper ou problèmes divers à régler... Et puis, si elles partaient à la mer, la rosée pourrait profiter de ce nouveau bikini violet que Caitlyn s'était achetée ! _Je suis sûre que ces vacances seront fantastiques... ~_

Tenant toujours Caitlyn fermement dans ses bras, Vi lui embrassa la tempe. 

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais la meilleure petite-amie au monde ? », souffla t-elle à l'oreille de Caitlyn.

« Oui. Mais rien ne t'empêche de le redire ! », elle prit le visage de Vi en coupe, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. « Après tout, tu n'es pas dans le tord. »

A ces mots, la rosée ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. 

« Et après, c'est moi que l'on accuse d'avoir un ego surdimensionné ? » 

« Peut-être parce que c'est un peu le cas, non ? », susurra la brune.

Caitlyn regretta rapidement ses paroles quand Vi la plaqua sur le canapé, à califourchon sur ses hanches, attaquant ses flancs de ses doigts habiles. Riant au bord des larmes, la brune tenta de se débattre, de se libérer de la torture qu'était les chatouillis de sa bien-aimée. 

« Retire ce que tu as dis, cupcake ! » 

Après plusieurs minutes à lutter, Caitlyn finit par capituler, son ventre commençant à lui faire mal à force de rire. 

« Je retire ce que j'ai dis, excuse-moi ! », une fois que Vi eu terminé sa torture, Caitlyn passa ses bras autour de son cou, rapprochant son visage du sien. « _Tu_ es la meilleure petite-amie au monde, Vi. » 

La rosée posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien-aimée.

« Seulement parce que j'ai la chance de t'avoir, cupcake. », répondit-elle, son front collé à celui de Caitlyn.

« Tu es un amour. », elle frotta ses pouces contre les joues de Vi, avant de la repousser gentiment pour se redresser. « Mais pour ce qui est des vacances, il faudra qu'on en parle demain. Pour l'instant... Ça te dit de partager le gâteau en regardant _Star Guardian_ ? » 

« Ça sera déjà bien que ton autre animé, _Battle Academia_ ! »

« Je ne te permet pas ! Elle n'est pas si nulle que ça ! »

« Désolé, cupcake. Je laisse cette animé aux _weeb_ ! »

Caitlyn frappa avec gentillesse l'épaule de Vi avant de se redresser pour aller chercher la pâtisserie, allumant au passage la télé. 

_J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir,_ songea la rosée, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Quand sa bien-aimée revint, Vi s'assura de lui laisser une place sur le canapé, passant un bras par-dessus son épaule pour venir la serrer contre elle. Quand elle la vit lui adresser son plus beau sourire, les yeux remplis d'amour, l'officier sut que cette femme était absolument parfaite. _Je ne la mérite vraiment pas._

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, et bien voici un chapitre plutôt court où il ne se passe pas grand chose ! Mais je ne voulais pas y mettre beaucoup d'action, en sachant que celle-ci viendra surtout au chapitre 2 ~ ! Bref, voici un petit avant-goût, en espérant que malgré la longueur, vous aurez pris du plaisir à la lecture ! Pardonner pour les quelques petites fautes, je n'ai pas encore eu la foi de me relire ahah. Juré, je le ferais un jour, très prochainement. ♥


End file.
